


Know When to Hold 'Em

by beckalina



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-23
Updated: 2010-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckalina/pseuds/beckalina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Joe doesn’t believe that I would give a better blowjob than him.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know When to Hold 'Em

**Author's Note:**

> There is really no excuse for this. Other than I saw a picture of mic-sharing and was ~inspired.

“Nick, you don’t even like guys! Why would you be better at giving head than I am?” Joe rolls his eyes at Nick’s arched eyebrow and takes another sip from his beer.

“I’m better at everything else.” Nick’s tone is matter-of-fact and he shrugs like it’s just something that Joe should know.

“Jonases . . . es!” Joe is saved from having to respond by the appearance of David, who is completely to blame for the fact that Joe is drunk and talking about blowjobs with his brother. Mostly just for the drunk part, but Joe is sure he can find a way to blame him for the rest. David raises his fifth of vodka in salute. “What is up, dudes?”

“Nothing, we were ju—”

“Joe doesn’t believe that I would give a better blowjob than him.” Nick cuts Joe off with a disbelieving laugh.

“Nick! What the fuck?” Joe is torn between being wanting to bury his head in the couch cushions out of embarrassment and wanting to smack his brother for being an idiot. He’s debating the merits of both.

“I could be your, uh, guinea pig.” The words roll out of David’s mouth so easily, like he’s asking about the weather. Joe’s jaw drops in disbelief and his eyes flick over to Nick, expecting to see his expression mirrored on his brother’s face. Nick, however, is staring at David intently, heat in his eyes.

When David starts to laugh nervously, like it’s all a big joke, Joe joins and tries to look anywhere but at Nick’s face. They’re all a little drunk, that’s all. This moment is going to pass and maybe things will be awkward for a day or two, but Joe figures that they’re going to wake up tomorrow and pretend that this conversation never happened. That’s definitely what he plans to do. Nick seems to have other plans.

“Whoa, Nick. You don’t have to—It was totally a joke, man. I don’t really . . .” David trails off at the expression on Nick’s face. Joe’s own protest dies in his throat.

Nick is sinking to his knees and David is breathing harshly through his mouth and Joe can’t stop blinking because he’s pretty sure that none of this can possibly be real. He pinches the inside of his arm hard enough to leave a bruise, but he doesn’t wake up. Either this is actually happening, or he’s having the worst—maybe the best—dream he’s ever had. His gaze meets David’s for a moment and all he can do is stare at his friend with wide eyes. David’s eyes flick down to where Nick is kneeling in front of him and Joe follows the movement.

He keeps waiting for Nick to move away and start laughing, waiting for this to be some ridiculous joke the two of them somehow cooked up. But Nick doesn’t move away. Joe doesn’t want to look, not really, as Nick’s hands move to the fly of David’s pants, but he can’t tear his eyes away from the scene. He impulsively covers his eyes with his hand but it drops from his face when he hears David’s belt being undone. He flinches at the sound of the zipper opening, the rustling of fabric as Nick pulls David’s jeans down to his thighs.

Joe’s breath catches in his throat as Nick leans forward and takes the head of David’s erection in his mouth. He finds himself straining forward on the couch, the view blocked by Nick’s hair. He wants to see what’s happening more than he wants this all to be a dream, and he’s sliding onto the floor before he even realizes it. David’s hands are fisting in Nick’s curls, Nick’s lips tight around David’s cock. Nick hums and David groans above them, his hips stuttering as his cock slides all the way to the back of Nick’s throat.

Nick pulls off with a cough and Joe doesn’t even think, he scoots closer and fits his mouth over David’s cock, already slick with a mix of precome and his brother’s saliva. Nick is breathing heavily next to him and David’s hand is sliding over his head, fingers trailing down the side of Joe’s neck. He goes as deep as he can, swallowing around the head of David’s cock when it hits the back of his throat. A litany of incoherent curses is falling out of David’s slack mouth, his blunt nails digging into the skin of Joe’s collarbone.

He lets David’s cock slide out of his mouth and wraps his hand around it, swirling his tongue over the tip. He flattens his tongue and licks a trail down the length and back up, slipping his other hand down to undo his own fly and press his palm against his almost painful erection. He’s momentarily distracted, and he hisses when he realizes that Nick’s face is pressed up against his, his tongue sliding along the other side of David’s cock. Their tongues meet at the tip, and they both moan, the vibrations causing David to let loose another string of half formed curses. They share a messy kiss before returning their attention to David, who is moaning loudly above them. He’s got a hand on each of them, twisting his fingers in their hair.

Joe’s tongue keeps brushing against Nick’s as they work David over. Joe’s got his hand in his pants, fist pumping in time with the movement of his tongue. He and Nick are licking at each other’s mouths around David’s cock and it’s messy and amazing and Joe loses whatever ability to think that he had left when he feels Nick’s hand shoving his own aside. He moans against David, his head falling back while his hips rut into Nick’s hand.

“Can’t—” David pants, and he’s coming before either of them can react. It hits the side of Nick’s face and drips down his cheek.

Joe moves back in to catch the rest of it in his mouth, moaning at the sensation of Nick’s hand on his cock. David pulls out of Joe’s mouth and collapses backwards, panting loudly.

Joe’s barely off of David when Nick’s mouth is on his, tongue sweeping like he’s trying to taste as much of David as he can. Joe breaks away and swipes a finger through the come on Nick’s face, sucking it into his mouth before leaning forward to slide his tongue along the same path. David whimpers, pushed up on his elbows to watch the two of them.

Joe’s hand scrabbles at the fly of Nick’s pants, palming his brother’s erection through the thick fabric. His other hand moves to Nick’s shoulder in attempt to get him to lie back, but Nick is stronger and has Joe on the floor practically before the older boy can even blink. His mouth is on Joe’s neck, teeth scraping and tongue flicking against the pulse point. Joe fits his hand between their bodies, twisting open the button of Nick’s jeans. Nick pulls away and looks down at Joe, shaking his head. Before Joe can ask him what’s wrong, he’s moving down Joe’s body, his mouth closing over Joe’s cock.

Joe is so close that there’s no need for finesse, but Nick doesn’t seem to notice or care. He moves his head up and down, somehow flicking his tongue and hollowing his cheeks at the same time. He’s making happy little noises around Joe’s cock, tiny little moans in the back of his throat like he could come just from having Joe in his mouth. It’s the most insanely amazing sensation that Joe has ever felt and he groans, the sound echoed by David a few feet away. Joe rolls his head to the side and sees David fisting his own cock, hard again from watching them.

He can’t take it anymore and he manages to grit out a quick warning to Nick before he’s shooting off in his brother’s mouth. Nick swallows and sits back on his knees, wiping his hand across his lips.

It takes a few moments before Joe can move again, and as soon as he can he grabs at Nick’s necklace and pulls him forward. He’s got his lips on Nick’s immediately, licking his own come from the corner of Nick’s mouth. He slides his hand between them again and gets it wrapped around Nick’s cock, flexing his fingers around it. He angles his head the best he can, planting kisses along the curve of Nick’s jaw.

Nick’s hips jerk forward when Joe’s lips brush against his earlobe and when Joe closes his teeth around it and bites down, Nick lets out a high pitched moan and comes all over Joe’s hand, his hips pumping through his orgasm. Joe remembers that David is still in the room when he hears him work himself through his own orgasm, muttering their names through gritted teeth.

A heavy silence falls over the room and Joe closes his eyes. He thinks that he could almost fall asleep right here and now, with Nick panting against his neck and David breathing heavily a few feet away. He’s never felt more spent in his entire life.

“I think it’s a draw,” David says weakly.

Nick huffs out a laugh against Joe’s shoulder and rolls onto his side. Joe opens his eyes again just in time to see the smirk break out across Nick’s face as he raises an eyebrow at David.

“Best two out of three?”


End file.
